


You lift me up...

by NinaBeena



Series: Reader and her totally not a yandere Sans... [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Or maybe author does, Reader also loves gushers!, Reader likes being smol, Sans is still a perv, YOU MAY NEVER KNOW!, but he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: Like, a lot, not that you actually mind at all...





	You lift me up...

**Author's Note:**

> This is all inspired by Virginia_Bunny because I think we all want to be lifted and carried around by the Big Buff Blueberry!
> 
> Hope y'all like this bit of fluff!

You aren't sure when it started, but you know that you really liked it, even though others made you embarrassed by pointing it out.

Sans carried you around, _a lot_.

It happened at random times; when you needed to reach the higher shelves at the store and he seemed to forget to put you back down.

When it had started to downpour and you'd forgotten your umbrella, so he had cradled you to his chest and run nearly four blocks back to his house so you wouldn't get sick.

Or even when you two were hanging out and he just hefted you to sit on his shoulder so that others could sit on the couch with you; you distinctly remember falling asleep like that one time, waking up hours later with your arms wrapped around his skull and a crick in your neck.

But it never bothered you, if anything you felt safe, so you never really questioned why he did it.

It definitely didn't have to do with anything lewd...

*

Sans remembered the first time he lifted you, hands on your hips as you giggled and tried to grab the very last box of gushers that some asshole had thrown on top of the shelving unit.

He marveled at the way your skin gave under his phalanges, the barest hint of what lay beneath the flesh, a tantalizing tease that sent a bolt of magic down his spine and to other regions.

You'd cheered and he knew he'd have to put you back down before you started asking questions, so he'd squeezed your hips once more before setting you back on your feet.

_Of course, it wasn't the last time he picked you up._

He did it with greater frequency, especially when he noticed that you didn't mind being carried around, carefully placing his hands around your hips or ribs, reveling in every moment he was able to squeeze you and rub at your bones.

He'd even gotten you to start sitting on his shoulder during movie night, using the convenient excuse that now more than two people could share the much too small piece of furniture.

The first time you'd fallen asleep on him like that had been, well, it led to his not-so-legal appropriation of many of your underwear.

But all that led up til now, everyone else had nodded off or had gone home for the night so that left just him awake, with you sitting on his shoulder and curled around his skull like a kitten, your soft snores tickling his jaw.

He ran his distal phalanges up and down your legs, pressing them into your calf muscles before trailing them up to your thighs, drawing a sleepy whine from you as you began to stir. "Tiiirreed..."

He chuckled and gently shifted you so you were instead clinging to his back like a sloth and held there by blue magic, just in case you fell asleep again. "It's Time To Take You Home princess, Hold On Tight!"

You relaxed against his back and fisted your hands into his shirt, already knowing what to expect as he sprinted out of the house and to your own.

Sans felt you go limp against his back and it made his soul thrum. You trusted him so much, he could do anything to you right now, but you trusted him to get you safe and sound at your most vulnerable.

Stars he loved you, loved the way you trusted him so easily, like he would never do you wrong.

And he wouldn't of course! _He loved you!_

He tossed the doorman a quick wave before taking the stair three at a time, adjusting the blue magic around you so you wouldn't be bounced around, and made sure that he didn't slam your door open too much.

To his disapproval, you hadn't moved from your original apartment to a better one, or even shown interest when he'd half-jokingly said you could take one of their spare bedrooms.

So he made this place as safe as possible, though you might not have noticed.

He'd installed locks on all your windows along with a thin string of magic that would alert him whenever anyone entered through one.

He managed to stop himself from installing cameras...

He maneuvered you back into his arms and headed for your bedroom, pleased to see you'd changed the sheets recently like he'd been telling you to, before slipping under the covers with you cradled against his chest.

This was perfect, well, as perfect as he was going to get right now.

With that thought in mind, he drifted off, slowly stroking a hand up and down your spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's not very long and yeah, just a quick little thing before I have to go in to work.
> 
> Want to come chat? Here's my tumblr! 
> 
> https://ninabeena97.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bye~


End file.
